memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rätselhafte Fenna
Vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Wolf 359, bei der Benjamin Sisko seine Frau verlor, lernt er Fenna kennen. Doch sie verschwindet immer wieder auf rätselhafte Weise. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Jake Sisko kann auch nicht schlafen. Er hatte einen Albtraum und wird von seinem Vater dazu aufgefordert, ihm von seinem Traum zu erzählen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern berichtet er, wie er orientierungslos durch die Korridore der Station irrt. Schließlich ist er nicht in der Lage seinen Vater zu finden. Als ihm dann einfällt, dass er am morgigen Tag einen Mathetest hat, geht er zu Bett, fügt aber hinzu, dass er seine Mutter vermisst. Commander Sisko kann immer noch nicht schlafen. Er läuft über die leere Promenade, schaut aus dem Fenster und betrachtet eine Sternenkonstellation, die von den Bajoranern als die Renner bezeichnet wird. Eine mysteriöse Frau taucht hinter ihm auf und spricht mit ihm für eine Weile über Sterne. Sie stellt sich selbst als Fenna vor und es sieht so aus, als hätte sie Interesse an ihm. Sie reden eine Weile über die Station. Sie sagt nicht viel über sich, außer, dass sie nicht lange bleiben kann. Als er vorschlägt, ihr die Station zu zeigen, ist sie verschwunden. Akt I: Frisch verliebt thumb|leftAm nächsten Morgen scheint Commander Sisko sich lebendiger als die Nacht zuvor zu fühlen. Major Kira Nerys wird auf seine Stimmung aufmerksam, als er, statt seinem üblichen Raktajino Chiraltan-Tee mit einer doppelter Portion Zitrone am Replikator bestellt. Lieutenant Jadzia Dax ruft ihn ins Wissenschaftslabor, wo er die Gelegenheit bekommt, Professor Gideon Seyetik kennenzulernen. Seyetik ist ein Terraformer, der extrem egozentrisch, aber charmant ist. Er ist dort wegen Epsilon 119, er will diese tote Sonne mithilfe von Protomaterie neu entzünden. Dax erinnert ihn daran, dass es nur eine Theorie ist, aber er ignoriert sie. thumb|Sisko und Dax beim Essen Beim Essen erzählt Dax von ihren Erfahrungen mit Professor Seyetik, doch Sisko ist ungewöhnlich abwesend. Als Commander Sisko weniger später aus dem Fenster sieht, erscheint Fenna wieder und fragt, ob die Einladung immer noch steht. Er bejaht und führt sie herum. Sie bewundern die Aussicht auf die Station von einem der oberen Pylonen und verabreden sich für den morgigen Tag zu einem Picknick. Es scheint so, als würde sie immer genau das Richtige sagen. Er fragt sie nach ihrer Person, aber sie kann nicht viel über sich sagen und läuft sofort weg. Er folgt ihr noch, bis sie im Turbolift verschwunden ist. Sisko schenkt Jakes Erzählungen beim Abendessen wenig Aufmerksamkeit, daraus schließt Jake, dass sein Vater verliebt ist. Er weist darauf hin, dass alle drei Anzeichen, die ihm Nog als Indiz für Verliebtheit genannt hat, da wären: Kein Appetit, Tagträume und ein ständiges Lächeln. Gleichzeitig meint Jake, dass es für ihn okay ist, wenn sich sein Vater neu verliebt. Als Jake nach ihr fragt, kann Sisko sie nicht richtig beschreiben. Danach besucht Sisko Odo in seinem Büro. Der instruiert gerade seine Leute. Über Subraum wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass sich der Verbrecher Villus Thed auf dem Weg zur Station befindet. Er weist die Sicherheitskräfte an, ihn unverzüglich zu benachrichtigen, wenn er eintrifft. Sie sollen ihn überwachen, dabei aber unbedingt einen Mindestabstand von fünf Metern einhalten, da Thed ein Kurzstrecken-Telepath ist. [[Datei:Schiff der Nebula-Klasse dockt an DS9 an.jpg|thumb|Die Prometheus angedockt an DS9]] Der Commander bittet den Constable Fenna zu finden. Er versucht sie zu beschreiben, aber die Beschreibung ist sehr vage. Später auf der OPS nimmt Dax ihn zur Seite, sie will wissen, was los ist. Sie hat die beiden auf der Promenade gesehen. Akt II: Professor Seyetik Der Professor ist immer charmant und beschreibt den Prozess, der den Stern neu entzünden soll, als Ergänzung zu seinen Projekten, seinen Kunstwerken und seiner 9-bändigen Autobiographie. Als das Abendessen aufgetragen wird, lernen sie seine Frau kennen, Nidell. Sie sieht genauso aus wie Fenna. Während des Abendessens flüstert Sisko Dax zu, dass sie wohl nur so tut, als würde sie ihn nicht erkennen. Nach dem Essen fordert er sie auf mit ihr zu reden, aber sie gibt vor, ihn nicht zu kennen. Sie behauptet Fenna auch nicht zu kennen, aber sie ist sehr abweisend. Am nächsten Morgen bekräftigt Sisko gegenüber Dax noch einmal, dass es sich bei Nidell und Fenna eindeutig um dieselbe Frau handelt. Beide kommen zu dem Schluss, dass sie wohl nur wegen ihres Mannes so getan hat, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen. Da kommt Odo hinzu und informiert Sisko, dass er Fenna nicht finden konnte und dass er alle Logs überprüft hat. Sisko sagt, es hätte sich erledigt, er habe sie schon gefunden und zwar an Bord der ''Prometheus''. Odo meint, das sei schlecht möglich. Seit die Prometheus an Deep Space 9 angedockt ist, hat niemand außer dem Professor das Schiff verlassen. Als Sisko am nächsten Morgen vergeblich auf Fenna wartet, erscheint Quark, der diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut kennt und daher genau weiß, was los ist. Er bietet Sisko an mit ihm zu reden, aber er lehnt ab. Als er sein Quartier betritt, taucht sie plötzlich auf und umarmt ihn. Er fragt sie nach Nidell, doch sie hat auch noch nie von ihr gehört. Sie hat keine Zwillingsschwester und sie weiß gar nicht, wo sie herkommt oder wer sie wirklich ist. Ihre einzige Antwort ist, dass sie dachte, sie hätte nach einem Ort gesucht, aber eigentlich hat sie nach Sisko gesucht. Nachdem er sie geküsst hat, verschwindet sie vor seinen Augen. Akt III: Psychoprojizierende Telepathie Seine Fragen bezüglich der Person Nidells und deren Ähnlichkeit zu Fenna veranlassen Sisko Professor Seyetik bei seiner Mission zu begleiten. Er glaubt die Antwort müsse dort sein. Nachdem es Chief Miles O'Brien gelungen ist, den Warpantrieb der Prometheus bis auf Warp 9,6 zu modifizieren, machen sie sich zusammen mit Seyetiks Team und dessen Frau auf, um dem erloschenen Stern Epsilon 119 neues Leben zu verleihen. [[Datei:NebulaBrücke1.jpg|thumb|Die Brücke der Prometheus]] Während der Reise unterhält sich Professor Seyetik angeregt mit Commander Sisko. Dabei erzählt der Professor viel über sich selbst, aber auch über Nidell und wie er sie kennengelernt hat. Sie ist die Tochter eines Adligen auf New Halana und vernarrt in ihn, seit sie sich trafen. Er ist der erste, der sie von ihrem Planeten mitnahm und er versprach ihr, er würde ihr das gesamte Universum zu Füßen legen. Als die Prometheus bei dem toten Stern ankommt, sieht Sisko plötzlich Fenna in seinem Quartier. Umgehend ruft er Dax. Dax scannt sie und stellt fest, dass keine Materie vorhanden ist, nur reine Energie. Gemeinsam suchen sie Seyetik in dessen Quartier auf. Dort finden sie Nidell in einem bewusstlosen Zustand vor, Seyetik ist außer sich wegen ihres Zustands. Sie will nicht aufwachen. Dax sagt, sie hat einen Schock. Als Seyetik Fenna sieht, weiß er genau, was los ist. Fenna ist überrascht. Der Professor erklärt, dass Fenna eine Illusion ist, die durch Nidells bewusstlosen Verstand erzeugt wird. Dax' Scans lassen darauf schließen, dass sie diesen Zustand nicht viel länger als eine Stunde überleben wird, sie weiß nicht, wie sie ihr helfen soll. Sisko schickt Dax mit Fenna nach draußen und spricht mit Seyetik. All sein Charme verblasst und er erklärt, was los ist. Nidell weiß nicht, was passiert. Sie ist eine psychoprojizierende Telepathin. In Zeiten emotionaler Qualen verlieren Halananer manchmal die Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeiten. Das Ganze passierte schon einmal vor drei Jahren. Auf Terosa Prime hat Nidell Fenna das erste Mal entstehen lassen und wäre dabei fast gestorben. Sie versprach damals, es nie wieder zu tun. All seine Frauen, so sagt er, haben ihn anfangs sehr geliebt. Aber nach wenigen Ehejahren waren sie davon geheilt. Die anderen taten das Richtige; sie verließen ihn. Nidell jedoch könnte ihn nie verlassen, weil ihre Spezies sich für das Leben bindet. Akt IV: Ein Lebenswerk Sisko spricht mit Fenna und erklärt ihr die Situation. Sie kann es nicht glauben und will nicht sterben. Sisko verspricht ihr, sich an sie zu erinnern und erklärt, dass all ihre Erlebnisse nichts weiter als ein Traum waren, den er aber stets in Erinnerung behalten will. Dax meldet sich von der Brücke und sagt, dass Seyetik das Shuttle gestartet hat; Seyetik selbst befindet sich an Bord des Shuttles. thumb|Epsilon 119 strahlt wieder Sisko schafft es nicht, ihn zur Umkehr zu bewegen, denn Seyetik will Nidell für immer befreien und hat seinen eigenen Nachruf geschrieben. Er bittet Sisko diesen zur Veröffentlichung an das Daystrom-Institut zu schicken, was Sisko ihm verspricht. Außerdem bittet Seyetik darum hinzuzufügen, dass der Verfasser sich für die Wissenschaft geopfert hat; in dem Moment entzündet sich der Stern und Fenna verschwindet. Nidell sagt Lebewohl und dankt Sisko. Sie kehrt mit der Prometheus nach New Halana zurück und meint, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens auf ihrer Heimatwelt bleiben wird und wünscht sich, sie könne sich an Fenna erinnern, aber sie kann nicht. Sisko will sich für sie beide erinnern. Ganz leise geht sie fort. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Rätselhafte Fenna auf st-minutiae.com Raetselhafte Fenna en:Second Sight (episode) es:Second Sight fr:Sanctuary (épisode) nl:Second Sight